chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thaumaturge
A rare and elusive breed of spellcasters, thaumaturges are less interested in the actual applications of magic and more so in the study and manipulation of existing magic. By meticulously studying spell script, they have not only discovered ways to blend together arcane, divine and natural magics into their own esoteric form of spellcasting, but they have also learned how to more efficiently alter preexisting spells. Basics Role: A thaumaturge’s unmatched breadth of spellcasting ability makes them incredibly versatile spellcasters. Though they are more frail than their comparatively less studious brethren, and especially so when compared to the more physically fit clerics, a properly prepared thaumaturge is a force to be reckoned with. Hit Die: d4 Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 gp (average 70 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The thaumaturge's class skills are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (all) (Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Thaumaturges are proficient in simple weapons, but not with any type of armor or shield. Please click here for the level-by-level breakdown. Spellcasting A thaumaturge may cast arcane or divine spells that are drawn from the cleric, wizard or druid spell lists. If a spell appears at different levels on these lists, the thaumaturge treats it as if it were the lowest level it appears at on any of those lists. A thaumaturge must choose and prepare their spells ahead of time. At first level, a thaumaturge chooses intelligence, wisdom or charisma to power their spellcasting. To learn, prepare or cast a spell, a thaumaturge must have a minimum score of 10 + the spell’s level in their chosen spellcasting attribute. The difficulty class for a saving throw against a thaumaturge’s spell is equal to 10 + the spell’s level + the thaumaturge’s ability modifier in their chosen spellcasting attribute. A thaumaturge can only cast a certain number of spells per day. Their base daily spell allotment is given on the table linked above. In addition, they receive bonus spells per day if they have a high attribute score in their chosen spellcasting attribute (see the appropriate table). A thaumaturge may learn any number of spells. They must pick and choose their spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying their grimoire. While studying, the thaumaturge chooses which spells to prepare (and from what class, if applicable). Spell Failure The extent of a thaumaturge's studies leaves them less training in wearing heavier garments than a cleric typically does; armor interferes with a thaumaturge’s spellcasting regardless of the source of the original spell. They are subject to arcane spell failure chance even when casting a divine spell. Starting Spells A thaumaturge begins play with a grimoire containing all 0-level cleric, druid and wizard spells, plus three first-level spells of their choice from any combination of those three spell lists. For example, they could choose to learn one cleric spell and two wizard spells, or three druid spells. The thaumaturge also selects an additional number of first-level spells from any combination of cleric, druid or wizard spells equal to their ability modifier in their chosen spellcasting attribute. Learning New Spells A thaumaturge does not learn any new spells upon levelling up. To learn a new spell, a thaumaturge must scribe it into their grimoire manually, such as through a scroll, from a wizard’s spellbook, or an archivist’s prayerbook. However, in the case of copying spells from a spellbook or prayerbook, a thaumaturge may only copy spells that are from the cleric, druid or wizard spell list specifically. A wizard cannot scribe a bard spell into their spellbook and then teach it to a thaumaturge, for example. Class Features Scribe Scroll: At 1st level, a thaumaturge gains Scribe Scroll as a bonus feat. Bonus Metamagic: At 2nd level, and every four levels thereafter, the thaumaturge gains a bonus non-sudden metamagic feat for which they meet the prerequisites. Sudden Metamagic: At 3rd level, and every four levels thereafter, the thaumaturge gains a bonus sudden metamagic feat for which they meet the prerequisites. Improved Metamagic: From 4th level on, a thaumaturge can reduce the metamagic adjustment of their spells by 1 level, as long as they would be able to cast the spell without this reduction. The reduction is applied once, after all metamagic has been applied to the spell. At 8th level and every four levels thereafter, the maximum reduction increases by 1 level; it doesn’t have to be applied fully. Improved Metamagic and other similar effects can never reduce the cost of metamagic below a +1 level increase over the base spell. Category:Homebrew Category:No Spoilers